Gingka Hagane
Gingka is the strongest legendary blader and the main protoganist characters. Appearance Gingka has dark red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mythical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband had two wings on it. His headband does not get two wings on it until the Metal Fury series. He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he may have got from beyblading. His usual outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus' wings. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka's hair in this season is more shaggier and has taller, spiky hair with the same headband as the previous season. He now wears a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, white-and-gold lines, now has brown fingerless gloves, dark-blue pants, and wears black boots under red socks. His white scarf is more longer and has shredded ends. Fang's Revenge Arc Gingka and the others go to fang's tower.Gingka and the other beyblader fight fang's skuad.,gingka,nara,zero,dita,ryuga and kyoya manage to go to fang's room but fights him,they were beaten by fang except gingka,but nara,zero,dita,ryuga,and kyoya give theyre last power to gingka and defeats fang.fang's last dark power make all bey dissapear from the world and people that trapped in the tower back to 13 years old age. Future Arc 4 years later,the curse gone and they back to theyre real age.Gingka and the others get the star fragments power again but not in bey but theyre magic strength.they fight agains the grimoire team that want to destroy the world after destroying Gingka and the others.nara,gingka and zero fight grimoire's leader and manage stop grimoire. Genderbend Arc Abilities .Sky Flame .Pegasis Tornado He summon flying horse(pegasus/pegasis) and create a tornado. .Grand Sky Flame Impact He blast a large wind and combinate it with fire. .Special Move:Sky Flame Roar He use large Sky Flame from his mouth and roar it. Relationship -Nara Cyclone Nara likes Gingka and Gingka always imaging Madoka when see Nara. '''-'''Zero Kurogane He always be a big fan of Gingka like Nara.Gingka also trust him at battle. -Madoka Amano His deceased friend.He really sad when hear Fang kill Madoka.He even always see Nara as Madoka. Trivia *Everytime he see Nara,he reminded of Madoka Amano. *Gingka wants to defeat Fang because Fang kills Madoka & Kenta and use beylade for crime in this world. *In Fang's Revenge Arc,He always had a nightmare about when he saw Madoka & Kenta killed by Fang. *Gingka is Japanese for "galaxy." *Hagane is Japanese for "steel." It references the Metal Saga Beyblade's Fusion Wheel / Metal Wheel. *he is the only known Blader in the series to gain the power of every Blader in the world and defeat Nemesis, who had the same type of power, may attribute to being the World's No.1 Blader. *He very-much enjoys consuming "Triple Beef Burgers". Likewise, he despises hotdogs and thinks "they are for wimps." Category:Male